Black Meets White
by Twister91
Summary: The Monkey team are going to the fun fair! Jet brings Onyx and Krystal comes along too, but she and Onyx don't get along but will that change? R&R, by Twister91 and Lazzynewtt! Enjoy! Last Chapter up now!
1. Romance at the Fun Fair

Black Meets White

An un-perfect couple come together-

It was a Saturday Night. The monkey team were sitting in the main room, discussing the plans for the night.

"I still say horror films!" Sprx shouted

"No way! Sprx you know I hate horror films!" Jet snapped, Onyx said nothing.

"So how about we-" Gibson started, Otto ran into the room, waving a piece of paper.

"Yahoo! The Fair is in town! Can we go, can we go PLEASE!" Otto begged, he put on the puppy dog eyes that Jet taught him.

"The puppy dog eyes don't work on me," Antauri said. Nova cracked, she ran over to Otto and hugged him, Jet growled.

"AWW that has to be one of the cutest things ever!" Nova squealed, Jet was not happy.

"Nova, hands off my boy!" Jet shouted and turned into a 100 feet fire breathing dragon. Nova turned white and screamed her heart out. She ran behind Sprx's chair and cowered.

They hear a swooshing noise from outside and a small white spaceship landed. Out popped a little white monkey with a Beryl (yellow gemstone) on her forehead.

"Krystal!" Jet yelled with excitement, "Come on up!"

Krystal ran into the main room and she was holding a Terrapin (tortoise like creature).

"Hiya people!" She smiled, "I'd like you all to meet my brother- Boab"

Boab smiled widely.

Everyone smiled back and said hello apart from Onyx who sat with one eyebrow raised.

"How can he be your brother?" Onyx sneered.

"Like this," Krystal replied and she morphed into a terrapin, then she turned back into a monkey.

"Hmm, riveting," Onyx said blankly.

"Ignore him, he's just my brother," Jet remarked, "Anyways, we were thinking of going to the Fun Fair, wanna come?"

"Of course! I love the Fun Fair!" Krystal beamed happily, "Boab can come too."

So it was settled, they were off to the Fun Fair!

It was bright and colourful with loads of cool rides.

"Cool!" Sprx exclaimed, "Let's go on the roller coaster!"

"SURE!" Everyone replied except from Krystal and Onyx.

"Na, I don't do roller coasters," Onyx said,

"I get queasy and I puke all over the place," Krystal replied.

"Fine, your loss!" Sprx remarked.

They went of to the roller coaster, dragging Antauri with them. They took him to the highest fastest roller coaster.

"Uh, you know what, I think I'll go keep an eye on Krystal and Onyx." Antauri said nervously,

"But Onyx is a big boy, he can look after himself, and Krystal has her war offerings," Jet smirked,

Nova and Jet carried him off to the roller coaster. From where Krystal and Onyx were standing, they could hear him screaming.

"Wow, poor Antauri," Krystal said,

"It's his own fault," Onyx replied.

"Well he should have had his say though," Krystal added

"I'm sure he did," Onyx laughed.

"You're such a bully!" Krystal remarked starting to raise her voice,

"Well sorry! You don't have to be such a goody goody you know!" Onyx exclaimed,

"I am so not a goody goody!" Krystal snapped,

"Oh really," Onyx mused.

"Yeah! Oh here's the rest of the team (under her breath) thank god!" Krystal sighed.

Antauri looked like Otto.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go and stare at the bottom of that bin over there," Antauri frowned.

"Antauri is such a baby!" Nova sighed, "So what did you two do while we were away,"

"Argued," Onyx said blankly.

"Onyx, that's all you seem to do!" Jet, shouted, "you need to get along with my friends!"

"Whatever," Onyx remarked.

"You're such a wet blanket," Sprx added.

"We're off to the Ferris wheel, c'mon you two!" Otto called.

Sprx sat with Nova,

Otto sat with Jet,

Antauri and Gibson sat and had a long boring conversation, and poor Boab and Chiro were stuck in the middle of it,

_Oh know! I'm stuck with that egomaniac! _Krystal thought.

_Oh no! I'm stuck with that Goody too shoes! _Onyx thought.

They had to sit in the one carriage. They sat with annoyed expressions.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you!" Onyx exaggerated, "I'd rather be in with Antauri and Gibson, and they're having a boring conversation!"

"Would help if you were actually nice for once!" Krystal snapped, "Or do you not know what that word means?"

"Shut up!" Onyx bellowed.

"No! Make me!" Krystal replied.

Jet heard the commotion and jumped down to their carriage,

"Hey hey hey!" Jet exclaimed, "What did I tell you Onyx! Get on with my friends!"

"Do I have to?" Onyx pleaded,

"Yes!" Jet snapped, "You have to! Now if you don't mind, I have some business of my own to attend to. Oh Otto!"

She jumped back up to Otto.

"So..." Krystal began, then she grinned evilly, she took out a small diamond shaped crystal and handed it to Onyx, "A war offering!"

"What are you on-" Onyx started, the crystal exploded, "-about (cough)"

Krystal sat and laughed.

"Right that's it!" Onyx yelled, Krystal stopped laughing, "You've asked for it!"

His eyes turned pitch black and his white stripes turned black too. A shadow gathered around Krystal. Her worst nightmares would come to be.

Krystal was terrified, she was shaking all over and whimpering. The it happened. A huge fire monster rose up from the ground.

She screamed and tried to run, but it failed. The monster came up to her but before it did anything, she fainted.

When she woke up, she was in the Super Robot. Onyx and Jet were having a huge argument.

"She could have died you idiot!" Jet yelled,

"It's not my fault that your stupid friend chucked an exploding crystal at me!" Onyx yelled back,

They began to fight, not just a pathetic wee pansy fight, but a big fight.

There was a cloud of dust rolling around the floor.

"I do hope they'll be ok!" Krystal said weakly,

"Don't worry!" Nova reassured her, "It's called 'Brother Sister Bonding'"

"Oh, ok," Krystal replied.

Antauri was standing close to the dust cloud, he felt something on his cheek, wiped it away and figured out that it was blood.

"Uh, argument interference number 45!" Antauri yelled.

Nova and Otto sprang into the cloud, Nova pinned down Jet and Otto pinned down Onyx.

The two were very badly injured.

Krystal gasped, she jumped off the bench and morphed into a unicorn.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Gibson exclaimed,

"Well, now you know!" Krystal remarked, she walked up to Jet and healed her wounds with her horn.

"Thanks pal," Jet said gratefully,

Krystal then ran over to Onyx and healed his wounds.

"Thanks," Onyx said with the slightest hind of gratefulness."

"No problem!" Krystal smiled.

"No more fights like that ok?" Antauri told them,

"Ok," Onyx and Jet said.

"You nearly scared me to death Onyx!" Krystal exclaimed,

"Sorry," Onyx mumbled,

"It's ok!" Krystal beamed, "You're not so bad once you get to know you!"

"Thanks," Onyx replied with a small smile.

"(to Otto) I think I'm seeing some chemistry!" Jet whispered,

"(to Jet) Don't you need to talk to Gibson about that kind of thing?" Otto asked stupidly, Jet whacked him over the head.

"Don't be stupid!" Jet snapped,

"Sorry" Otto mumbled rubbing his head.

* * *

Me: There is the first chapter!

Jet: I know what's going to happen next!

Onyx: Shut up!

Me: don't start you two! R&R thanks! Remember, this is a two author story! Include me and Lazzynewtt! Bye!


	2. A Relationship Starts

A/N: Reviewers! YEAH! Anyway thank you;

Beastfire: Ha ha Ivy! And you better run for you life, Onyx and Jet are not happy with you, Double team attack Oh yeah! Thanks, I'll have Sprx get beaten up by Onyx in the next chapter! You can borrow Jet and Onyx if you like

Spirits Shadow: Thanks! I know, i started to accept anonymous reviews recently, and sure! You can borrow Onyx and Jet for one of you fan fics. Enjoy reading this!

4Everobotmonkeyfan: Thanks! Believe it or not, me and Lazzynewtt got this idea when we were talking on MSN Messenger! It sort of...happened, ah well, Enjoy!

A Relationship Starts

Onyx woke up in the morning somewhat happy, he hates mornings and yet, he's happy! Very strange! He got up and went down to the main room, he saw Krystal there and started to blush.

_What is wrong with me today! _Onyx asked, he looked at Krystal again and smiles. He then shakes his head and slaps himself. Jet came down her tube and saw him.

"Are you okay Onyx?" Jet asked, she looked around and spotted Krystal, she looked at Onyx and had a big cheesy grin on her face.

_I think he likes Krystal! Oh, my big brother is FINALLY growing up! _Jet thought, Onyx hit the back of her head.

"Are YOU okay, your looking at me stranger than normal," Onyx said.

"Oh, nothing, I've still got to get back at Ivy and I thought of the perfect plan too," Jet lied...partly.

"Yeah, whatever," Onyx sighed and went to eat some food before doing what he always does in the morning, wander the city, thinking. No one knew why he does this but that is what he does. After he come back the team were training.

"Hey Onyx, join in!" Nova shouted

"Ha, I'll have destroyed everyone of those training equipment before you can get your hands dirty!" Onyx laughed.

"Proof it!" Jet challenged.

"Fine!" Onyx sighed, he walked into the centre of the room and as the attacks came, he didn't move, he just used his darkness element and destroyed all of the beams and that sort of thing.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that!" Otto said in surprise, Jet hit him over the head.

"You always knew that, after that wee accident," Jet reminded.

"Oh yeah..." Otto replied

_(Flashback)_

It was raining outside and Otto was getting bored, he started to annoy Onyx up for the laugh of it.

"Otto, go away," Onyx said calmly, he didn't

"Why?" Otto asked, Onyx didn't even reply.

"Otto, leave him alone!" Jet shouted from across the room.

"But I'm bored!" Otto complained, he started flicking Onyx's tail, Onyx has an anime vein on his head.

"Otto, I'm warning you now, go away," Onyx said, annoyed

"No way!" Otto replied, he continued to flick his tail. The vein gets bigger.

"Otto, last warning," Onyx started to shout.

"Nope," Otto said and Onyx cracked.

"OTTO!" Onyx yelled, his eyes turned pure black and a shadow appeared behind Otto, a hand grabbed him and took him into the portal where it came from, soon Otto came out, battered and bruised.

_(End of Flashback)_

"...I forgot about that," Otto finished. Jet slaps her face.

"You forget everything! But that's why I love you!" Jet replied, kissing him.

"I thought you loved him because he was an idiot," Onyx replied

"That too," Jet laughed.

"Well, training over everyone," Chiro concluded, everyone went up to the command centre (main room) and sat down, Krystal had to sit beside Onyx (not that he minded) and Otto had Jet on his lap.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sprx asked, looking over at Nova.

"Well me and Nova are doing some girl stuff today!" Jet said, Nova looked at her funnily and Jet winked Nova nodded

"Yeah, as a matter of fact we have to go now," Nova replied, dragging Jet out.

"Nova!" Jet complained

"Now what is it!" Nova demanded.

"It's about Krystal and Onyx," Jet replied, with a grin

"What about them?" Nova asked, confused.

"I think my bro likes her, a lot, maybe we should hock them up if you catch my drift," Jet smiled.

"Ah, I see now, maybe, but what about Krystal?" Nova reminded her

"I saw her blushing when she looked at Onyx, I think we have a couple!" Jet squealed in delight.

"Yeah, maybe the real Onyx will crawl out after he gets a girlfriend," Nova laughed

"That is what we can wish for and if not, we can always dream!" Jet laughed

"Okay, but how are we going to do this?" Nova said

"Well, Operation Onyx and Krystal starts tomorrow, I'll fill you in till then," Jet replied

"Okay, Operation Onyx and Krystal!" Nova replied

* * *

Me: Yeah! Sorry this chapter came in so late, I was swamped with homework!

Jet: (shaking her sore hand) you're telling me! Anyway R&R thanks people!

Onyx: What re you two planning?

Me & Jet: Nothing! Nothing at all, here( tosses him a fudge doughnut)

Onyx: A fudge doughnut?... I LOVE FUDGE DOUGHNUTS! (Eats it)

Me: Well, gotta go! Lazzynewtt will talk to you next time Promise! SEE YA!


	3. Operation Onyx and Krystal

A/N: Thanks for reviewing! We really like them! HA, some were very funny i must say.

Jet: YEAH! Keep them coming in! Ok, thanks you;

Kiozona.pop: Thanks, i will write more soon, don't worry and yes, Fudge Doughnuts, my big bro loves them you see and I love Cinnamon buns, so you can see where I got the idea from!

Beastfire: Thanks, I wanted to get back at that Alcoholic, sugar crazed fuzz ball anyway, I'll start planning, and Ivy, NEVER kill and Author before you insult them, otherwise you will be haunted for the rest of your life!

A Fan of Romance: Yeah, I know you can't wait to see what the girl do with Krystal and Onyx, and I know what happens! HA!

Jet: you don't do that to other people! Where are your manners!

Onyx: Look who's talking!

Jet: why you! (start a fight)

Me: okay, this could get messy!

4Everobotmonkeyfan: Thanks pal, I know, like I said before, I love Cinnamon Buns and Blueberry muffins and my big Bro loves Fudge doughnuts... so you see why I made them both have a sweet tooth.

Spirits Shadow: thanks, i know, i'm very kind...to the right people. Sorry Crystal. Enjoy

Okay, enough if that, on with the Chapter!

Operation Onyx and Krystal

Jet woke up in the morning with a stream of ideas running through her head. She ran into Nova's room and jumped on her bed to wake her up, Nova activated her fists as she thought it was Otto again. Jet dodged the attacks and landed on the floor. Nova sat up and saw Jet there.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were Otto," Nova asked

"Time to plan Operation Onyx And Krystal, Nova, remember," Jet replied

"Oh yeah, so do you have a plan?" Nova said, sleepily

"A dozen!" Jet replied, Nova sighed and got out a notepad and a pen, she wrote down about 50 ideas, 99.9 of them were rubbish!

"I still say we go with this one, it's sensible and we won't get killed by Gibson, Antauri and Onyx and Krystal!" Nova replied

"But what is the challenge in that!" Jet complained

"Um, we're just trying to get those two together," Nova reminded her

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Jet replied, Nova sighed again

"You've been with Otto too long," Nova laughed

"I know, but...fine, well do that one, I'll do Onyx and you do Krystal," Jet replied

Jet and Nova left her room and went down to the main room. Gibson was in his lab, Otto was making something, Sprx was polishing his magnets, Krystal was talking to Boab and Onyx was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Hey Onyx, my big bro!" Jet said happily, He opened one eye to her then sighed.

"Okay, what do you want?" Onyx sighed

"Oh nothing!" Jet replied

"Here's 5 bucks, beat it!"Onyx said and handed her 5 bucks, Jet took it anyway

"I just want to talk!" Jet complained

"Then give me the money back," Onyx replied, he used his shadow powers and took the money off her

"HEY!" Jet shouted, Onyx's eyes glowed black and he looked at her, evilly

"Oh no. AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jet screamed and ran for her life, Onyx was close behind

"When I get my hands on you your dead!" Onyx shouted (if you don't understand, don't worry, my and my bro do this all the time, try to kill each other for no apparent reason)

"Hey Krystal," Nova said, they both looked at Jet and Onyx, nearly killing each other, Jet had a handbag, Onyx had a baseball bat, Jet then had a golf club(she got it out of Otto's "cupboard of Stuff") and then they went onto rocket launchers, lasers beams, even a dooms day devise popped up, and so on and so forth until Antauri had enough and was chasing the duo all over the Robot, yelling death threats. (sorry, I can just picture it now!)

"Well, their having fun," Krystal laughed, Nova nodded

"Hey Krystal, while Antauri kills those two, I want to talk to you about something," Nova said

"Sure, but what?" Krystal asked

"Nothing too important," Nova replied

"Okay," Krystal and Nova went into Nova's room. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"It's about Onyx," Nova started, Krystal blushed

"Wh- what about him?" Krystal asked

"Are you blushing?" Nova smiled

"What, of course not!" Krystal replied, going red.

"You like Onyx, don' you!" Nova giggled

"I don't!" Krystal shouted defence

"Come on, I can see you blushing, admit it!" Nova laughed

"um...OKAY I do like him okay, happy!" Krystal finally said

"Hehe, I knew it, your not alone, Onyx likes you," Nova replied

"What, how would you know?" Krystal asked

"That is where Jet comes in, she saw him blush when he saw you yesterday," Nova replied, smiling

"Really?" Krystal said, surprised, Soon Jet came into the room, with a big smile on her face...as well as a dozen claw marks (curtsy of Antauri).

"Well?" Nova asked

"This is what happened..."

_(Flashback)_

Onyx and Jet were hiding in Otto's room (for obvious reasons) while Antauri hunted them down.

"Onyx...do you like Krystal?" Jet asked

"In what way?" Onyx replied

"Oh, in the way that you want to go out with her," Jet smiled

"Yeah, wee bit," Onyx replied (he's a boy, what do you expect! Him do say "oh no, that...thing!" don't think so!)

"So, would you like to out with her?" Jet said to him

"Maybe," Onyx replied

"Found you!" Antauri shouted

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Onyx and Jet yelled, they ran for their lives

_(end flashback)_

"So he does like me!" Krystal said

"Yep, come on," Jet dragged her off and put her in a room, Onyx was the only one there.

"Krystal!" Onyx said in surprisem Krystal was just as surprised

"Onyx..." Krystal said

"So, Jet dragged you here too?" Onyx asked, Krystal nodded, she slowly walked forward to him.

"So, do you like me?" Krystal asked nervesly

"Um...yeah," Onyx replied, blushing, Krystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Onyx looked at her in shock but smiled all the same, he hugged her close and kissed her.

"I love you," Onyx whispered

"And I love you too," Krystal replied. They kissed each other.

* * *

Me: Yeah! FLUFF!

Jet: oww, you two make a great couple!

Onyx: I know

Krystal: so hope you enjoyed the Chapter

Onyx: R&R please

Lazzynewtt: Whatever people!

Jet: so true, listen to the loony!

Onyx you mean Maniac!

Me: that is my best friend you are talking about! (punches him in the face)

Jet: ow, R&R

Onyx: whatever (falls on the floor


	4. The Horn Says it All

A/N: Hiya! Thanks for any reviews that were sent! This is Lazzynewtt here at the moment, but Twister91 will be back soon, I hope. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!

Beastfire: Thanks, hope you enjoy this Chapter, Ivy you are doomed! Mahahahah!

Spirits Shadow: Ha sorry Crystal, they know and they are ready for whatever you throw at them! And yes...to them you are a bad person! Anyway enjoy this Chapter and I'll see you later!

4Evermonkeyfan: Yeah, you are so right! But hey, it had to be the girls, any of the boys would have ruined it! So enjoy!

A Fan of Romance: thanks, I know, I'm not one of the best planners in the world, same with Jet, I know, I can just see Antauri doing that! That would be so funny! Enjoy!

The horn says it all-

Krystal woke up and she ran into the main room.

"Anyone seen Onyx?" Krystal asked,

"Yeah, he's eating breakfast in his room," Nova replied,

Krystal ran into his room.

"Hey where's the fire!" Onyx said,

"Hiya! How are you?" Krystal asked,

"I'm not bad!" He replied lifting her onto his knee. "You?"

"I'm feeling fine and ready for fun!" She said with a big grin, "Speaking of which, do you wanna go for a walk? There's a lovely lake nearby?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Onyx told her.

"Good! Well, eat up and come and see me when you're ready," Krystal added as she walked out of the room.

"Now that's what I call a woman," Onyx remarked when she'd left, he then turned and finished his breakfast. He walked over to her room after he was done, he knocked on the door.

"Onyx? Coming!" Krystal replied. She came out the room and Onyx smiled.

"You ready?" Onyx asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Krystal replied

"Fine by me," Onyx lifted Krystal onto his back and gave her a piggy back ride.

"At least I don't have to walk," Krystal laughed, they reached the lake and were walking down the bank.

"You may not have to walk, but you do have to swim!" Onyx shouted, he threw her in the water and jumped in after her.

"Ahh," Krystal screamed, she looked at Onyx "You have to catch me first!" She swam away as fast as she could.

"You're on!" Onyx shouted, he swam after her and easily out swam her. He caught her.

"Gotta!" Onyx said, pulling her toward her, looking deep into her eyes. They were a shining yellow, like the beryl on her forehead. The sun sets over the lake with a blue and purple mix colour in they sky, it reflected on the water, making the scene more magical. The sky was clear and the stars started to come out, slowly as the light faded and the moon rose from the East. Onyx and Krystal were still in the water as the moon came out, they were watching the scene with the fascination. They were loving it, but loved it even more because they were together.

"You must have the most beautiful eyes in the universe," Onyx told Krystal, who smiled.

"But you have the most mysterious eyes in the universe and the parallel universe," Krystal replied.

"Ah well, you know," Onyx said as he kissed her neck. "Better get ashore before we get a cold,"

"Yeah, I might get a cold if I don't dry off!" Krystal laughed. They swam over to the shore and walked out, holding each others hand as they walked back to the Super Robot.

"Brr, it's cold, even though I'm ice!" Krystal said, shaking a bit.

"Oh, here," Onyx rubs her arms with his hands, "Better?"

"Much, thanks, it's getting dark and it's dangerous to walk though the forest when it's dark, so lets camp out under the stars," Krystal suggested

"Fine, but I only have one sleeping bag with me," Onyx replied

"That's okay, we'll share," Krystal smiled, Onyx started to blush.

"Um...yeah sure," Onyx replied unsure if this was real or a dream.

Onyx took out the sleeping bag and put it out, Krystal and Onyx sat on top of it and looked up at the starts. Krystal started to shiver.

"Brr, it's freezing, I wish I had fire powers so I could light a fire," Krystal said

"Well thankfully for you, my mother is the goddess of wind and lightning," Onyx replied, he got up and made a camp fire, he whispered something and a bolt of lightning hit the leaves and branches, causing them to light. Krystal cuddled into Onyx when he sat back down,

"I'm glad you're here with me Onyx," Krystal sleepily.

"Yeah, nut you have no idea how happy I am being with you," Onyx replied, he put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

They sat for a while, looking at the stars, the moon was full and it's beams of light were shining over them, the light made Krystal look magical, with her white fur sparkling in the light, Onyx looked more ghostly, his black fur shone with a light grey under the moon, but was enchanting, Krystal yellow eyes were like a light orange with the crackling flames. Onyx's dark blue eyes looked like a orangey green, with the fire reflecting on them.

"I think it's time for bed I think," Krystal yawned

"I think your right, come on," Onyx replied, Krystal lay in a curled ball, Onyx was laying next to her, listening to her breathing, it was soft and steady, soon he closed his eyes.

_I wonder what the future hold for us...best not worry about that, Antauri said don't worry about tomorrow, it's today that counts...well I hope it's true...but I can't help to wonder...if Krystal will be safe...and Jet... _The stream of questions started to fade as he fell into his sleep, but it was uneasy, something was wrong, he could feel it...but he ignored it for now.

"Krystal, whatever tomorrow brings...I'll protect you no matter what," And with that, Onyx fell asleep, by Krystal's side.

* * *

Twister91: YELLO! Hope you enjoyed tha chapter!

Jet: yeah! You better! um...sorry, I'm still mad at A Fan of Romance for what she did to Otto.

Me: I know, anyway, R&R and hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Onyx: yep, no back to the Ivy revenge thing,

Krystal yeah, no what do we do after that?

Onyx: we... (walks into the distance)

Jet: well I've gotta go and help plan, Ivy, you doom is near...but we won't kill you, we want to torment you more! (Runs off)

Lazzynewtt: right...R&R and lets go! (runs after the others)

Otto: don't forget me! (joins them)

Twister91: yep, well, review please and we'll write more soon!


	5. What a Day!

A/N: thanks for your reviews everyone!

A Fan of Romance: Jet: yeah you better run!

Me: Jet...thanks Romance, I know, I made her a grudge holder, I am too...still mad at my maths teacher for giving me extra homework!

Jet: that's a fact

Beastfire: Jet: Ivy...now is you're last chance to join the Mutant Protection Program, our plan is complete!

Me: Yeah, I'll have to kill Sprx soon too! Enjoy!

4Evermonkeyfan: Thanks, I know, I love fluff too! That's why I put it in!

Jet: Otto falls in love with someone else...(tears form in her eyes)

Me: oh no, um...enjoy!

What a Day!

In the morning, Krystal woke up. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and Onyx was curled up with his arm on her wast. She smiled and slowly got up, don't disturbing Onyx, she walking into some nearby trees and found some fruit. She picked some and left some for Onyx, ate her share of them and headed for the lake. It was sparkling in the morning sun and the grass waved gently in the wind, she sat on top of of hill admiring the scenery. She looked back to were Onyx was and he was still fat asleep, She laughed a bit then headed down to the lake for a swim. The lake is very warm in the morning but cold come midday, yet warm in evenings. She jumped into the water and and spotted some fish by the bottom. She swam down to them and they scattered as she came close to them, she giggled and resurfaced. By this time Onyx and finally woken up. He looked around and saw no sign of Krystal, he saw a pile of fruit, guessing she was already awake he ate some of the fruit and walked past some trees over to the lake, he sat on the hill and looked at Krystal, she was swimming with her back to him. He walked down to the water's edge and creped into the water without her knowing. He dived under the water and swam up from under her, he grabbed her legs and dragged her down.

"AHHHH!" Krystal screamed, under the water she turned around to see Onyx under there with a huge smile on his face. She swam up to the surface and pushed Onyx out the way when he came up, "Onyx! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Krystal shouted.

"But that was too easy!" Onyx laughed, Krystal splashed him. She swam to the shore and went over to were they had camped out. When Onyx came in Krystal shook all the water that was on her fur onto Onyx. He didn't look happy one bit, he looked over at Krystal who was giggling and marched over to her and to tickle her, soon she was on the ground begging for mercy,

"You win (laugh) I give up!" Krystal cried out in laughter. Onyx then stopped. Krystal soon got air back into her lungs and sat up on the sleeping bag, Onyx sat next to her. He picked up an apple and handed it to Krystal, she smiled and ate a bite of it while Onyx was still holding it, Onyx moved closer to her and put him arm around her, still feeding her the apple. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I'm glad your here with me Onyx," Krystal said, lost his is dark blue eyes. He laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I know...," he looked up at the sun and saw a lone blackbird fly overhead...it seemed like him from a while ago...but soon a female albino blackbird flew up beside it, it seemed like him now.

_Is nature against me too! _Onyx laughed and looked back at Krystal

"Anything wrong?" she asked

"No...nothing," Onyx replied, he picked up a feather and stroked her arms with it. She drew them away from it.

"Stop it! That tickles!" Krystal laughed.

"And...who is going to make me?" Onyx challenged, Krystal looked at him and got up and ran. Onyx chased after her.

"Get away from me!" Krystal laughed as she ran through the trees, Onyx was close behind.

"No way!" Onyx replied, pouncing on her and rolling down a hill. When they were at the bottom, Onyx was on top of Krystal, but they were still laughing.

"That was fun..in a scary kind of way!" Krystal laughed

"I know, but I'm not done yet," Onyx replied evilly.

"Oh no, what are you going to do to me?" Krystal asked nervously.

"This," Onyx replied, he kissed her on the lips and held it for a while, Krystal put her arms around his neck and her tail was wrapped around Onyx's tail. When they broke the kiss they looked at each others eyes for it seemed ages!

"I think we better get back to the robot Onyx," Krystal said, she was disappointed that they had to...but they had to. As they walked back to the robot, they held hands and looked at the trees that were around them, soon they were back at the robot. They walked into Onyx's room. Krystal kissed him and left him.

"See you in the morning then," Onyx said happily

" Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then, see ya," Krystal said and walked out the room, soon all the guys walked into the room.

"Well what's all this then?" Sprx asked, grinning

"Yeah, I thought you said a few days ago you would never kiss or touch a girl because they were diseased!" Otto shouted,

"um...Well..." Onyx started.

"Well...what?" Antauri asked

"um...funny you should ask that...um...igottagoseeyoulater!" Onyx shouted, he ran to the door only to be caught by Otto and Sprx, they held is arms and wouldn't let go.

"You were saying," Gibson replied, Onyx struggled

"Let me go!" Onyx demanded

"C'mon, talk!" Chiro shouted

"NEVER!" Onyx replied, he struggled hard but they didn't let go.

* * *

Me: There! Jet, Onyx, Otto, Krystal, Lazzynewtt and me are about to put our plan on Ivy into action! (runs off to hide, Ivy enters)

Ivy: Where is this Ultimate Beer to end all beers? (sets of a trip wire, a bucket of snakes is released and falls on Ivy, she screams and sets off another trip wire, a huge python falls on top of her and she screams harder and all the snakes scurry away, she takes deep breaths and stands on a mouse trap, a dozen more are set off around her feet and she yells in pain and she falls on sugar free sugar, she rolls into a tank of non-alcoholic beer and finally falls into a tub of tea, and she has her reaction, she runs off to Beastfire)

Onyx: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jet: TAKE THAT IVY!

Me and Lazzynewtt:YABBA!

Otto and Krystal: you had it coming!

Me: oh that was funny, R&R people! Ta very much! See ya later! Beastfire, write more Jet and Ivy conflict or maybe one when they get alone! (like that will ever happen!)


	6. Clones!

A/N: thanks for your reviews everyone! One or two chapters after this as I have a brilliant idea and I want to do it soon!

Beastfire: Thanks, we can handle Ivy can't we (everyone nods) see, don't worry, but keep her in lock down. Can I have one of those holographic things that you used on Ivy please!

4Evermonkeyfan: of course, Jet doesn't know, she is getting revenge on my maths teacher for me, do it, Oh it's going to be so cute! Glad you like it. I know, I put too much fluff in it for Jet to handle, he he, I'm so evil...no I'm not, ah well Enjoy!

Spirits Shadow: ah, listen, this a different ultimate beer, more powerful than the 2.0 too, so you see, I had to make something to get Ivy;s butt over here! Just to tell you, Onyx and Jet gain a power to see into the future so...you're prank is useless. Enjoy!

Clones!

Onyx struggles to get Otto and Sprx to let him go.

"I'll never talk...Never ya hear!" Onyx shouted

"But you must...what's going on?" Sprx asked

"I'm not talking!" Onyx snapped

"You better or we'll make you!" Chiro replied

"You can't..I won't let you!" Onyx shouted back, he struggled harder against his friends grips, but it was too strong on him... too strong for his friends, they weren't this strong...what was going on here.

"Ok Chiro, give it too him," Sprx said, holding Onyx still, Otto had done the same.

"Thunder Punch!" Chiro shouted and hit Onyx in the stomach, Onyx winced his pain, he tried to shake off the pain, mind over matter ya know, and gave Chiro a death glare.

"Don't make me hurt you guys," Onyx growled, he clenched his teeth and tensed up, ready to attack if he had to.

"What are you going to do?" Otto asked, grinning

"You don't want to know," Onyx warned, he glared at Antauri, who was doing nothing to stop this, this was not right.

"Do it again Chiro, harder this time," Sprx said, Chiro nodded and used his Thunder Punch again, this time, hitting him on the face. Onyx started to growl harder than ever.

"Trust me, you don't want to hit me again, that would mean certain death for you," Onyx replied

"Then tell us and no one gets hurt," Gibson replied, smiling. Onyx spat some blood onto Gibson's face. He wiped it away and glared at Onyx.

"Like I said before, I'm not talking," Onyx said simply.

"Then we'll have to get out of Krystal then-" Sprx started

"DON'T even think about it, if you hurt her, I hurt you!" Onyx shouted

"Then talk, or we will, she will enter a whole new world, one of pain if you don't start talking!" Antauri replied, crossing his arms. Onyx had had enough, he closed his eyes and opened them sharply after.

"Metal Control!" Onyx shouted, the metal ball he had changed onto a spear, he knocked Otto off and Sprx into the wall, he readied himself for another attack. "Darkness Call!" The whole room became enshrouded in shadow, no one could see anything.

"AHH! I can't see!" Sprx shouted as he stood up. Th door opened and Krystal walked in.

"Wh-what is going on in here?" she asked, startled

"Krystal run!" Onyx shouted, he ran out the room and dragged Krystal with him.

"Onyx, what is going on! Why are you bleeding?" Krystal asked, she looked worried.

"I'll tell you once we are in the forest," Onyx replied, running out of the robot, past the lake and into the forest, it was very dense.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Krystal demanded

"Okay, here is what happened..." Onyx told Krystal what had happened to him, after ward Krystal gasped. "But that's what I get for being stubborn," he joked.

"Onyx, this is no laughing matter Onyx," Krystal scolded, Onyx blushed.

"Well it's best if we stay here tonight, I don't want to go back until they have calmed down a bit," Onyx replied, he sat under a tree.

"Let me help you with your wounds," Krystal replied, she transformed into a unicorn and healed him.

"Didn't know you could do that," Onyx laughed, Krystal nodded and sat beside him.

"Okay, lets get some sleep okay?" Onyx said to Krystal.

"Yeah (yawn) I'm pretty tired," Krystal yawned. She feel asleep on Onyx's shoulder.

_I hope they have calmed down by tomorrow,_ Onyx though, he soon fell asleep and his head flopped on Krystal head.

_In the Morning_

Krystal woke up first, she looked over at Onyx who was still asleep, she smiled and went into the trees to get some food. She came back soon and began to eat, Onyx woke up while she was eating an apple.

"Um...morning Krystal," Onyx said as he woke up, he sat up against the tree and looked at the fruit. "hope you're not going to eat that all by yourself,"

"No, I wouldn't do that," Krystal laughed, she threw him an apple and, him still being half asleep, hit's him on the head.

"Hey!" Onyx replied, laughing a bit. Krystal burst out laughing

"That's what happens when you don't pay attention to things!" Krystal laughed. Onyx picked up the apple and starts to eat it.

"So how are you from yesterday?" Onyx asked.

"Still a bit traumatized, but fine otherwise," Krystal replied

"Don't worry, I'll go and check on the others see if they had calmed down a bit," Onyx said, getting up.

"Be careful!" Krystal said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, I will, I'll be back in 15 minutes okay?" Onyx replied, Krystal nodded and he left through the trees.

"He's so brave," Krystal said dreamily.15 minutes later Onyx returned.

"Their clones," Onyx said simply

"What!" Krystal exclaimed, Onyx nodded.

" I saw Antauri eat meat, we both know he's a vegetarian," Onyx replied

"...good point, so what do we do?" Krystal asked.

"Find the others, they have to be with Skeleton King, there is no other person who would've taken them," Onyx replied, looking at the sky. "we have too, we are the only ones left,"

* * *

Me: NEW record! 4 pages!

Jet: Pop out the celebration!

Everyone: Celebrate the times COME ON!

Onyx; why am I doing this?

Lazzynewtt: me no know

Otto: yep

Jet: R&R Everyone!

Krystal: Yeah! Otherwise we won't write any more

Otto: We'll go on strike! (everyone looks at him)

Everyone: GOOD IDEA!

Me: You heard them, R&R or we go on strike!


	7. Rescue and Near Death

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone.

4Evermonkeyfan: Yeah sure why not, I've got a person all made up for you and I'll tell u it in my next review okay. And if we're planning a wedding for Jet, I know she would like a Japanese theme to it. She still doesn't know, so that's good

Beastfire: No way Ivy! I'm never going on Strike! Ever! My reviews come first to me! Anyway, in the next chapter I'm going to have Sprx beat up okay, that should keep you happy.

Spirits Shadow: Sorry Crystal, that's the hard life you have to live though, do it on Ivy for me will ya, thanks.

Jet; zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (wakes up) she done yet, man, that was one long speech/

Me: yeah, anyway enjoy this chapter

Rescue and Near Death

Onyx ran over to the Hidden Fortress where is Ship was, Krystal followed and they stopped at the Park Tower. They opened the back door to the Hidden Fortress as Gibson was the only one who knew how to get in the front door. Their ships where in a hanger under there that Otto built for Jet when she joined the team.

"Krystal, are you sure you want to come, you can stay here," Onyx asked, he looked concerned

"No way! I may look weak but I can change into a unicorn, and I have my war offerings too," Krystal replied. She hopped into her ship and Onyx got into his. They powered up and took off, heading for Skeleton King. Soon the Citadel of Bone came into view, the ship sent a shiver down everyone's spine. It was full of evil and monsters.

"Okay Krystal, you can do this girl," Krystal whispered to herself, she took a few deeps breaths before she burst into tears. "No, I can't do this!"

"Krystal! Listen, you can still go back, I'll call you If I need back up!" Onyx called through the communicator.

"No, wait, i can do this, i just need some motivation, that's all," Krystal replied. Onyx nodded.

"Okay, get behind me and follow me, okay?" Onyx said.

"Okay," Krystal replied, she got behind Onyx and followed him. "This place looks creepy!" Krystal exclaimed at the Citadel as the came closer to it.

"Ham if you thinks that's scary, you should have seen me when I was evil (shudders), and I still can't sleep well at night," Onyx joked.

"You were evil! No way!" Krystal shouted. A few missiles from Skeleton King came at them as they were talking.

"Whoo, barrel roll left!" Onyx commanded and Krystal followed as best as she could.

"This is challenging! AHH!" her ship was hit my a beam of energy.

"Krystal! Put your ship onto Follow, then hang on tight!" Onyx replied, Krystal did so and held then controls with her life. Thy were flying all around the ship, avoiding missiles and beams, soon they came close enough to the ship, they both activated auto-pilot and jumped onto the ship. "There, you see easy," Onyx laughed, he made a hole in the ship and he and Krystal jumped through. The hole closed up and they made their way alone the may corridors of the ship.

"Do you know your way about here?" Krystal asked, looking round.

"I have a good idea, but Jet has been Monkey napped so many times she knows this place better than the back of her hand!" Onyx joked, soon they came across the familiar huge double doors that lead to the throne room. "Hang on," Onyx said, he moved closer to the door and put his ear to the door, he heard voices.

"Well, what do you hear?" Krystal whispered. She waited a few moments and Onyx was carefully listening to the many voices in there.

"I hear Skeleton King, there's Antauri, and Sprx, that's Jet and Otto, Gibson, Nova are there too, and that's Chiro," Onyx replied, whispering so they wouldn't hear him.

"Well, at least their all there, now what?" Krystal asked, she was getting scared.

"Let me hear Bone Bag's plan first," Onyx said, he listened for a minute or two and soon he stood up. "We can go in in a sec okay, you ready?" Onyx replied

"Yeah, I'm ready...I hope," Krystal replied, shaking a little.

"Don't worry, once your in there, your a completely different person, trust me, right now!" Onyx said and the duo charged into the room.

"Onyx! Krystal! You came!" Antauri said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course, we wouldn't let out best friends die would we?" Krystal smiled, she turned her attention to Skeleton King.

"Bone Bag! Let them go! NOW!" Onyx demanded, Skeleton King just laughed.

"You wouldn't turn against your master now would you?" Skeleton King laughed

"You are not my master! Tectonic Blast!" Onyx called, the ground shook and columns of earth appeared and heading for Skeleton King, he leaped out the way and landed away from his throne.

"I think I'll destroy you first Onyx," Skeleton King replied, removing his cape.

"No," Krystal whispered, Skeleton King attacked Onyx and kicked him into the wall,

"Free the others!" Onyx shouted to Krystal.

"No I won't!" Krystal replied, growling at Skeleton King "I won't leave you!"

"That's an order!" Onyx ordered, he kicked Bone Bag in the face. Krystal nodded and went to free the team.

"First I'll destroy you then your little girlfriend," Skeleton King said evilly. Krystal growled at him, she had freed everyone and she turned into a unicorn and neighed loudly.

_Perfect, what a foolish girl,_ Skeleton king laughed, Onyx saw his plan.

"NO! Krystal turn back now!" Onyx yelled.

"Too late!" Skeleton King shouted, he used his magic and cut off her horn. Krystal fell to the ground, barely concious.

"Krystal!" Onyx shouted "What did you do to her!"

"Nothing that concerns you," Skeleton King replied, smiling evilly.

"It's...all...my...fault," Krystal said, with what little energy she had left.

"No! That's not true!" Onyx shouted, he leaped at Skeleton King but he blasted him back with Krystal's horn. He did it again, this time, he kicked Skeleton King in the face and grabbed the horn.

"It's...all...my...fault," Krystal said, nearly out cold.

"No, it's not true, don't say that," Onyx whispered, he put her horn back on and a bright light surrounded her, after the light faded Krystal was back in her monkey form. Onyx ran over to her, Krystal, are you okay?"

"I think so, what about you?" Krystal asked weakly.

"Never felt better," Onyx replied, a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on Krystal's soft fur.

"Don't cry for me Onyx," Krystal said, wiping away another tear. Jet looked at her brother, she had never seen him cry before, ever!

"Let's get her to the med bay," Jet said. Onyx nodded and turned to leave, everyone (after whooping Bone Bag that is) followed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Onyx asked Gibson.

"She will be, she just needs to rest right now," Gibson replied looking at the sleeping Krystal.

"Are you going to be okay, you need to visit the med bay too," Antauri said, pointing to the deep wounds in his chest.

" I know, I will, but I want Krystal to be comfortable," Onyx replied. Soon they were on Onyx's ship with Antauri driving and they were soon at the Super Robot. They all come out of Onyx's ship and went inside. Onyx put Krystal on a recovery bed and went into Gibson's lab, to get himself sorted out.

"Well, this is a deep would," Gibson said, pointing to the one that ran right across his chest. "Your going to need stitches,"

"Not stitches!" Onyx complained. Gibson did Onyx's Stitches and told him to go over to the recovery room. Krystal had woken up for awhile.

"Hi Onyx, are you okay?" Krystal asked.

"Yeah, just had to get some stitches," Onyx replied, laying on the bed next to her.

"That's good," Krystal replied, before falling asleep again.

"Night Krystal," Onyx said and he too fell asleep.

* * *

Me: YAHOO! This one was even longer than the last one!

Jet: YEAH!

Krystal: (giggling) you two are happy

Jet; well duh! Anyway R&R everyone! And we'll see you next time!


	8. Ivy and Jet vs Sprx

A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone!

4Evermonkeyfan: wow, you're going to be 21! I though you were 14 or something, ah well, no I haven't seen the film, being Scottish and all...Enjoy...SCOTLAND RULES!

Spirits Shadow: Sorry to hear that Crystal, hope your life turns out better soon, well, if you want to know what happens, well enjoy really.

Beastfire: He he, I had a very strange dream not to long ago, Jet and Ivy actually got along, maybe one of us should do something like that...na...well, enjoy!

Ivy and Jet vs Sprx

When Onyx woke up he was still in the med bay, he looked around and saw Jet sitting on a chair with her head on his bed, she was fast asleep.

_Sisters, gotta love them,_ Onyx laughed, he looked over to where Krystal was and she was just waking up. She looked around and saw Onyx wake and smiling.

"Hi Onyx," Krystal said weakly, She saw Jet sleeping, "She really does care about you doesn't she?"

"She's my sister, what do you expect from her?" Onyx laughed. Jet stirred a bit...then she started to wake up, she saw Krystal and Onyx looking at her.

"oh...hi guys, how are you feeling?" Jet asked,

"We're fine, how about you then?" Onyx replied, laughing a bit.

"I'm okay, oh, and Antauri wants both of you in the main room in like 5 minutes," Jet said, standing up.

"Thank you Jet," Krystal said, Onyx got up and helped Krystal to her feet, she could stand but walking was another thing, she couldn't. Jet laughed and turned into a Black leopard and carried Krystal into the room, and guess who she saw in her chair...Ivy. Jet put on her brakes and skidded to a stop.

"What the heck is she doing here!" Jet demanded, Ivy spun around and came face to face with an angry leopard.

"You said she went back to the Strip Team!" Ivy shouted at Antauri, Jet and Ivy became wide eyed and growled at Antauri.

"ANTURI!" they both yelled, glaring at him, he was very calm.

"Krystal, can you get off Jet please," Krystal did as she was told and fell into her seat.

"Okay, speak pal!" Jet demanded, she had her claws extended and were closing in on Antauri's throat. Antauri didn't seem worried.

"I want both of you in the training room now," Antauri said, Jet grabbed his throat

"Why, may I ask," Jet asked, threateningly, closing her grip around his throat.

"Just do it!" Antauri said, gasping for air. Jet let him go and went down to the training room, Ivy did too, and Sprx was there, all alone. Jet looked at Ivy and Ivy looked at Jet, they both had evil grins on their faces.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Ivy said evilly

"Killing Sprx...yes," Jet replied, Ivy nodded and Jet changed back, they walked over to him.

"Oh Sparky," Ivy mocked, Sprx spun round and saw Jet there too.

"Uh oh, um...hi ladies," Sprx said nervously, he started backing away.

"Oh hi Sparky, I was bored, so I thought I'll come down here and play," Jet said, Sprx had it, he screamed at the to of his lungs and ran away from them, Jet turned into a cheetah and Ivy hopped on her back as she tore after him. Jet stopped suddenly and launched Ivy onto Sprx, causing him to roll on the ground, Jet turned back and jumped on him. Ivy threw have a dozen fireballs at him and sent him to the wall, Jet used her Aerokinesis and made him fly all over the room, hitting walls and roofs. Ivy then did everything she could think off and attacked him, Jet did the same and soon, Sprx was very badly damaged. Jet and Ivy shook hands and walked out the room, Ivy went back to Beastfire.

"Well, I'm happy," Jet said as she sat in her chair.

"Where is Sprx?" Nova asked

"Down in the training room, near death," Jet replied

"WHAT!" Nova shouted, she ran down to the training room and carried Sprx up to med bay, poor Sprx was so traumatized, he didn't come out the med bay for 6 months!

"Onyx, you're stitches can come out now," Gibson said, he walked over to Onyx and removed the stitches. Onyx moved him shoulder to test how it felt.

"Great, thanks Gib," Onyx replied

"Please, it's Gibson," Gibson corrected

"Wherever Gibs,"Onyx said and got up, leaving the angry Gibson jumping up sand down in anger. Onyx walked over to the kitchen and opened the cupboard.

"HEY! WHO ATE MY FUDGE DOUGHNUTS!" Onyx yelled. Otto looked scared and ran up to his room. "OTTO!" Onyx ran up to Otto's room and nearly killed him if Jet hadn't been up there in a flash. Onyx stamped down to the main room and into Gibson lab to make his own. He was in there for 4 hours then came out with 4 fudge doughnuts, Gibson's lab was a mess however, there was fudge and everything else all over the place, Gibson was not happy.

"ONYX!" Gibson yelled, he stormed into the room and walked up to Onyx.

"Yes?" Onyx asked.

"Look what you did to my lab!" Gibson pointed at his lab.

"Wow, you better get to work then!" Onyx laughed, Gibson stormed off to his lab.

The End!

* * *

Me: Yahoo! Another one out the way!

Jet: yeah, what's next?

Me: a wee short story

Onyx; cool

Me: I know, R&R And I'll see you later!


End file.
